Invincible
by swedishfish67
Summary: After being crippled in a mysterious accident, the Hero of Time will fight no more... for others or for himself. Still living in the past, Link refuses to accept his new life. But when Hyrule needs him most, will he face the truth to save the day?


Empress writing _drama_? I think not. Who knows what will happen when everyone's favorite humor authoress turns serious and un-script-style? Gasp! The results could be disastrous!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, or Tamora Pierce, where I got some ideas and wording from. I do own Maryn, Cyk, and Denmar. I made them up._

* * *

Invincible_

Not for the first time did I wish I could go back to that life of youthful innocence… that life I once had before I was permanently tainted by the knowledge that bad things _do_ happen to good people, including yours truly. You know things are bad when you resort to feeling sorry for yourself.

My apologies. For those of you who don't know, my name is Link. I was once - I guess I still am - the legendary Hero of Time, but now I am but a crippled warrior. I have lost both the strength and the desire to fight and to save the lives of the innocent… before I can save others; I believe it is necessary to first save myself. This, by the way, does not appear to be happening anytime soon. Does it not seem unjust to you that one who has saved hundreds must be unable to save himself?

Allow me to explain…

Two days past, I went for a ride on my faithful horse, Epona. News from the palace spymasters had caused panicked rumors among the commoners that thieves from the neighboring land of Maryn were planning to invade the Hyrule capital. Of course, being the Hero of Time, it was my unspoken duty to attend to the matter by investigating the narrow border between Hyrule and Maryn. So I set Epona at a brisk trot for the Southern Border. If only I had known I was headed for a trap.

Maryn and Hyrule had been in an unofficial 'war' for months now - few people expected things to get hostile between the two countries. Mostly, we were competing in a 'friendly' rivalry with the southern land… a 'my horse is better than horse' kind of contest. Things had only gotten tight when King Denmar of Maryn announced that his son, Crown Prince Cyk, wished to challenge me to a duel to determine the better warrior. I, of course, had no objection, but King Hyrule insisted that this was nonsense on Denmar's part and the duel must not occur. King Hyrule, fortunately or unfortunately, is a very peace-comes-first type of man.

Denmar and his lovely warrior prince Cyk persisted the matter by saying any Maryn warrior was certainly far braver than a warrior in a green skirt. What was the matter, asked Denmar, was the peacekeeper of Hyrule too chicken to host a fight? Or was Link, the skirt-wearing champion, the coward? This raised my temper enough to challenge the King's original ruling against the battle, but when I tried, King Hyrule still kept to a firm 'no'. Apparently he takes being 'the peacekeeper' a bit too seriously.

Anyways, I was riding for the border when Epona suddenly ground to a halt. Used to her finicky manner, I was able to keep myself from falling off the horse and steady her temporarily. I dismounted and began to examine the area for anything suspicious. We were close to Maryn land, although not yet at the edge of Hyrule, and Epona rarely stops for no reason. I new something was up. But I knew too late.

Epona stiffened and I reached for my sword, only to realize that it wasn't there. I was freeing up my bow when I heard a _crack_ and whirled around to face a Maryn tribesmen who was gently tapping my sword against the ground. Caught unaware, I decided I was left with no choice but to attack. Us Hylians are supposed to be 'kind and forgiving' to the Maryners, but this tribesmen's life was far less important at the moment than my own.

Smiling grimly, I strung my bow as fast as I could - which was pretty fast, in those days - and let an arrow fly at the man. He smirked and ducked it neatly just as I was surrounded by his companions.

I was outnumbered at least 10 to one, if you count Epona as being one of my men. I feared I had no other option but to flee… however, the man had the Master Sword, and how easy would it be to flee this fight? I started to scramble for Epona, only to find that the man with my sword blocked my path.

He wanted to talk, so I let him. "What do you want?"

"Aren't you going to ask me?" He asked, eyes alight with victory. He and I both knew that he had won, and he certainly made no effort to hide his glee.

"Ask you what?" I retorted. I was thoroughly annoyed by now.

"How I stole your sword without you seeing."

"Well I assume I didn't see you take it. It would hardly be stealing if you were caught, eh?"

"Enough of this nonsense. As for what we want… we want you."

"Well it looks like you'll be quite disappointed this time, mates. I'd actually prefer not to be taken at the moment."

"You don't have much of a choice, Champion Link. I'd love to stay and chat, but duty calls. Guards?"

As he spoke his last few words, I turned just in time and avoided two clubs on my head as his men jumped on me. I thrust my shield into their faces and clunked one on the head with my bow. I stood, panting and sweating, waiting for the next volley of tribesmen to arrive.

They came, alright. I went down under a pile of 6 or 7 men and saw that Epona was being tied up by another three. Seeing what I already knew - that I had lost - I surrendered my weapons and sat, awaiting the lead man's decision as to my fate. So far, it did not look good.

"Prince Cyk?"

I looked up. The tribesman was addressing the one with my sword… surely he was not the prince? I studied him more carefully. He looked like all the other thieves of Maryn - dull colored breeches and shirt, dagger hung loosely at his waist, a headband tied around his head to show he was a thieving tribesman. But there was something about him… something I had not noticed before. There was a sort of regal air that surrounded his presence, making him seem more important than the others. Was this the man who wished to fight me so badly, who wished to prove he was better?

"Yes?"

"What of the prisoner, m'lord?"

"Oh. Him. Leave him to me."

Prince Cyk - it had to be him - strutted over to me, a grin of immense pride on his face. "A word, if you please, Champion Link?"

I glared at him.

"Tut tut, so rude, are we?"

"What do you want with me, Cyk?" I asked tartly. "You've got your honor - you've proven yourself a better warrior, in front of your own men. What else do you require of me? Or are you so ignorant that you do not see that you have plainly won?"

"You're quite observant, Link, I'll give you that. What I want with you is my business… but I'll give you the pleasure of hearing if you wish."

"…"

"The fight that we had was not merely a fight at all - I'm sure you will agree that I used an unfair advantage to put my men on you. I want to fight a fair fight, just you and me, no witnesses. I just want to see who is better."

I stared at him. That was it? _This_ was why I was kept here against my will? To please the every whim and fancy this spoiled brat thought up?! I controlled my anger; although only slightly, enough to remark:

"Well what are you waiting for?!"


End file.
